


Dog Gone it!

by marshalofthesovietunion (orphan_account)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cav is spook, Chases, Dogs, One Shot, Spooky boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marshalofthesovietunion
Summary: Sorry if this one feels rushed. Really, I am.





	Dog Gone it!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this one feels rushed. Really, I am.

_Scheisse!_ _Scheisse!_ Bandit thought. He hated this so much, so, so much.  _But they such good car batteries!_ he told himself, but quickly shushed the idea. GSG-9 had gathered around a tree, they were there because Bandit  _had_ to climb that wooden fence to have those car batteries and  _had_ to have tripped on that rock and slowed them down, allowing those dogs to catch up. IQ was glaring at Bandit while Blitz and Jager were keeping watch. "I cannot  ** __believe** you had ruin our perfect stroll by committing theft!" Bandit shot back an excuse "Well Monika, it's not MY fault that I have such a disposable gadget!" the German woman stabbed her finger into his chest "Well Dominic, perhaps you should actually buy some batteries with your own money and not relying on Thatcher to buy some on his weekly shopping trip!" Dominic shrank, he always backed down when his "damaged undercover cop who does his own thing" image was challenged. "Maybe I should remind..." Bandit didn't finish as barking was heard coming closer and closer. There was no time to argue. Blitz, using his unholy speed, was already ahead of them with Marius close behind. Everyone was beginning to tire, even Blitz which demoralized the other three. A mere minute later, the Germans were out of breath, cornered with no where to go, no where to run. The jingling of dog collars stopped, indicating the guard dogs were now moving slower, bearing their teeth, trying tp intimidate the veteran Rainbow Six operators. Bandit, Blitz, IQ and Jager closed their eye, horrified that they would be killed by man's best friend. The dogs started to whine as if something more dominant in the territory appeared before the canines. Opening their eyes they saw a outline of a figure and, judging by the figure's posture, was staring down the dogs. GSG-9 heard panicked steps, fleeing from their position. Still, the Germans stood frozen waiting for the figure to turn around ask for thanks, but was met by Caveira. "What are you doing out here?" she demanded. Jager stammered "We were, uh, out walking and..." Cav growled and drew her knife "And what? Dealing drugs? ACOGs? Is that what you were doing?" then without warning Cav wa jerked into the air seemed to be thrown on to someone's shoulder "C'mon you lot, time for bed." Caveira was pounding Thatcher's back as he turned to GSG-9 "Did you here me? Come on, double time!"


End file.
